23 Bye Avenue
There's not much to this story but only what I can tell you. I had a paper route at one time where I lived. Don't get me wrong, the pay was good and I only had 16 customers to deliver to, so it took a short while to complete. The only downside was that I had to get up at 5 in the morning to do it. But there was this one place that I didn't quite understand, 23 Bye Avenue it was called. Just a little trailer in a trailer park. But there was something just weird about it. You know when you get that feeling whenever you explore an abandoned house? Like someone's watching you? I had that feeling every time I dropped off the newspaper to that place. There was never a car or any vehicle in their driveway whoever "they" were, and the lights were never on. But that was a common sight around my route so I thought nothing of it. Until I decided to take a peek inside their window, just to see what was inside, but all I saw was darkness. I tried the second time the next day but I got the same thing except this time, I thought I saw someone or something moving around inside. Suddenly I heard a scream coming from inside and that was enough to send me running out of the damn place. The next morning when I got up to do my route, I only left the paper at the end of the driveway. I never went directly up to the porch, just out of fear. Then something happened that sent me great relief, there had been a notice. My father told me that the owner was selling the trailer park and everyone's trailer was to be taken to a different location by August 1. I was so glad to not be delivering to that place anymore. I couldn't wait for that morning to come. Eventually August 1 came. I got up to get the newspapers out of the plastic bag they came in and read the notice on the front to see what changes came to my route...and what I saw brought the dread crawling back. I still had to deliver to 23 Bye Avenue. I finished with my other houses and came down to the trailer park where there was nothing but empty rectangles where the trailers once stood with dead grass filling them. then I came to 23 Bye Avenue only to find what the rest of the place looked like. An empty rectangle just like the others. I dropped the paper and ran out of there as fast as I could. The next day I called the office to see if it was a mistake but all they said that someone was still paying the bill to get the paper delivered there, and they were paying a very large amount of money. Eventually I grew up and moved on from the route which had been handed to someone else by now and move away from the location. But to this day I still wonder who used to live on 23 Bye Avenue. Category:Disappearances Category:Places Category:Beings